A Rose for Gaara
by xxxlostinlovexxx
Summary: 6 years later, Kisana, an anbu level uchiha konoichi, meets up with her childhood friend and love, gaara. She is destined for Sasuke but she will go all lengths for Gaara to remember her and return the same love, even kill? not just a love story action to


_One day, at the Hokage mansion in Konoha, the third Hokage sat in the darkness of his room awaiting for someone's presence. There was a knock at the door._

"Come in, child" lord Hokage said in a low but muffled tone.

_A girl with jet black hair flowing down her back ending at her mid-section, with emerald green eyes walked into the room. The room was lit by the moonlight pouring in from the few windows in the room. She stood in the doorway as the Hokage spoke._

"Are you sure your ready for this, Kisana"

(_coldly) _"I've been waiting a lifetime for this."

_She struts out of the room with a wisp of her hair flowing freely in the wind with a smirk on her face._

**THE NEXT DAY:**

_The setting takes place at Konoha Academy. All the students are talking in little groups which are crowded around separate desks. Kisana, a beautiful 12 year old girl, walks into the room and stands in the doorway, determined yet happy, observes the chaos below. She was wearing a navy blue cropped tank-top held on her right shoulder by a strap, with a black jacket on top, a matching miniskirt with slits on the side and black shorts underneath (knee length), she wore ANBU gloves with the leaf symbols on them, hanging off her waist was a black belt with numerous pockets and shiruken holsters on both sides, to complete her look she had on blue sandles and wore a crescent shaped locket hanging on her neck. _

_She observes the activity going on in the left hand corner near the bottom of the classroom. She sees a boy with raven colored hair, hands folded under his chin and ignoring the constant ranting of girls next to him. Making a self observation she thinks to herself:_

"Name: Sasuke Uchiha Occupation: genin ninja. Personality/ background: Last of Uchiha clan

with brother, Itachi. Wants revenge on his brother for killing the clan. He witnessed the slaughter of his family and understands loneliness similar to Naruto Uzumaki which added to why he has a cold, unfeeling

personality towards others. Status: important person # 1. Genius. Hasn't achieved the Sharingan

yet. Need to work on that."

_She then looks at the boy sitting next to him with blond hair and blue eyes who is being yelled at by a hoard of girls. Again thinking in her head:_

"Name: Naruto Uzumaki. Occupation: genin ninja. Personality/ background: orphaned at birth,

he is a troublemaker because of being constantly neglected by the entire village for containing the 9 tailed fox

demon inside him. Causes problems so people will notice his existence. Although a slacker he is

very powerful. Status: important person # 2. He will gain experience very quickly." _(Smiles)_

_She turns her head slightly and sees a brunette boy with his arms folded and bandages running down an arm and leg. Again we repeat the thinking process:_

"Name: Neji Hyuga. Occupation: genin ninja. Personality/ background: from the elite Hyuga

clan. Possesses the kekkei genkai, Byakugan. A genius in his own right, yet subjected to the

lower branch of the clan. He has a cold and unfeeling personality towards others, mainly towards

the main branch and his cousin, Hinata. Status: important person #3. Genius. Must test his

abilities for lord Hyuga Hiashi. I'd better not stare for too long since he can see in the back of his

head." _(quicky turning her head)_

_She looks up across from her to the sand siblings at the boy in the center with flaming red hair. Yeah, you probably get the thought process thing by now:_

"Name: Gaara of the desert. Occupation: genin sand ninja. Personality/ background: harnesses

Shukakku, a sand demon which was the reason he was shunned and feared by the village. He has

a cold, bloodthirsty personality because no one loved him and he found that the only 2 people he

thought loved him, his father and uncle, were also trying to kill him. Status: important person #4.

Need to keep a very, very close eye on him. Need to make sure he doesn't kill unnecessarily or

lets Shukakku out."

_Kisana closes her eyes and smirks and walks towards the chair a few feet in front of her. She takes off her jacket and lays it on the table. She sits down and folds her right leg over the other, and lays an elbow on the table, resting her chin on her wrist. One of the pink headed screaming girls by Naruto and Sasuke notices Kisana and runs over to greet her. She stands next to Kisana with a huge grin on her face, but Kisana doesn't seem to take notice, or care for that matter. The pink headed girl speaks:_

"HI, I'm..." _(gets cut off)_

"Sakura Haruno, I know" _(coldly)_

_(startled) _Oh...you know me? _(points to self)_

_(answers in annoyance) _" Yes, I've read your dossier...Sakura Haruno, genin konoichi, a book

smart girl whose totally infatuated with the boy named Sasuke Uchiha. A rivalry had been made

between her and her best friend, Ino Yamanaka because of him. Lives with her two parents and is

dedicated to pleasing Sasuke and Sasuke alone. _(Her eyes meet Sakura's) _Did I miss anything?"

_It seems like Sakura was about to answer her but she gets cut off again but this time by the teacher who walks in the room who is yelling at the students to take their seats. Sakura runs down to her seat. The teacher stands behind the desk in front of the class and begins to talk:_

"Quiet down everyone. You all know me here as Iruka Umino, your academy teacher..but

starting today you are all graduating and we'll be dividing you into three man cells with

individual jonin proctors."

_Iruka calls out the names for the people in each three man cell and there were occasional groans and hoorays. Once completed with that the groups got together and started talking and all sat down next to one another. Kisana got up and began walking down the path in a slow pace. When she reached the bottom she introduced herself to Iruka._

"My name is Kisana Kiryuu. I am a new student attending this school." _(hands iruka a piece of folded paper) _"From the Hokage"

_Iruka takes the piece of paper from her and begins to read it to himself. _

_(on paper)_

" Iruka, I have sent over one of my personal students to you. She is not to be taken lightly. She may look like she has no potential but trust me, I have been privately training her for over 6 years. She could kill you right now if she wanted. _(Iruka gasps and looks up at Kisana. Kisana is looking up at him with a devilish grin. Iruka returns to reading the paper) _She doesn't have a hitaite headband yet, so create a situation where she has to earn it. Her status at this point should be above jonin level but since I never put her in the academy she was never labeled as a genin, chunin or jonin. Put her in whichever three man cell you choose. I will be awaiting the outcome.

Third Hokage"

_Iruka finished reading the letter and folds it up again. He puts it in his pocket and folds his arms and looks down at Kisana._

"I'm not convinced even though the Hokage has given you much credit. If you want a hitaite headband your going to have to prove to me you deserve it by pinpoint accuracy and boldness in your fighting skills."

_Kisana squints her eyes at him with distaste but soon regains composure and slowly turns around and begins walking up the pathway. She pulls out a kunai from her shiruken holster around her waist and pulls out string from her right hand glove and begins to tie it around the kunai. She stops suddenly and twists her body sharply and throws the kunai at Iruka's head. Having lightning fast reflexes, Iruka ducks down and dodges the kunai. It just misses his head but it snags onto the tied part of his hitaite headband and pulls the headband off of his head and the kunai, along with the headband, hits the wall. Iruka dazed and out of breath from the sudden impact looks up at his headband which is now hanging on the wall. Everyone in the room is also awed by this feat and stares as Kisana smirks behind her fallen hair and twists her hand around the string which leads from her glove to the kunai. She pulls real hard on the rope and the kunai comes out of the wall with the headband and it shoots into Kisana's hand. She takes the kunai out of the headband and looks at it. _

"This will do just fine" _(Kisana says with a devilish smile stretching across her face)_

_She ties the headband to her own forehead and heads back up the staircase to her seat. On the way there she exchanged glances with a frightened Naruto. Kisana looks surprised but gives him a friendly reassuring smile and continues walking. Now Naruto is sitting there really confused. She swiftly returns to her seat. Iruka gets up and says a few words before everyone begins to leave the room. Kisana begins to walk down the stairs as well but when she reaches the bottom Iruka stops her._

"I'm still not completely convinced, even after your little side show. I know your accurate and bold. But how is your close combat?"

_Iruka pulls out a kunai and slashes at Kisana. She jumps out of the way and lands three feet behind. She smiles and then speaks._

"Alright Iruka, I'll play your game." _(She pulls out a small silver rod and jabs it in front of her. It opens up into a longer rod and she holds one end up to his throat) _"I'll let you decide for yourself just how good I am...if...I let you live" _She slashes the rod at him but he jumps out of the way. He jumps onto the wall and begins to throw shiruken stars at her. Kisana spins her rod and deflects all of them. She jumps onto the wall across from him and uses it as a springboard and leaps toward where Iruka is. She yells "Hrrraaaaaaaaaa" and stabs the rod into the wall. Iruka jumps from the wall avoiding the attack a split second before the collision. He throws a kunai at her. It hits the wall and attached to it was an explosive note. Kisana's eyes grow wide and she jumps away from the wall abandoning her rod. The note explodes and makes a huge hole in the wall. The rod falls to the ground where Kisana and Iruka are now standing with kunai at each others throats. They are both breathing heavily and Kisana is the first to break the stance. She falls to the floor in an attempt to trip him. He jumps out of the way but as he comes down Kisana grabs her rod and forces it through his chest. gack cough was all Iruka could say. Kisana still squatting, gritting her teeth and breathing heavily finally got up and pulled the rod out of Iruka. He fell to the floor, blood everywhere. His vision began to become hazy. He looks at Kisana as she stands over his body. She speaks..._

"So Iruka...how did I do?" _(She smirks)_

_That was the last thing he heard from her as his eyes closed shut. _


End file.
